Volver a tu lado
by henhazuneko
Summary: Oneshot(?) [Konoene]/ Y en sus múltiples intentos por intentar llegar a él con vida, sufrió, lloro y se lastimo. Pensó que como Takane no podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir dolor, en cambio como Actor sí. Sin embargo, se equivocó, hace algún tiempo que había muerto. Y la persona que amaba la olvidó…Él no era Haruka…


**Volver a tu lado**

* * *

><p><strong>Género:<strong> Angst/Romance

**Especie:** Semi Song-Fic

_**Cursivas con "…":**_ Pensamientos de Ene/Takane o de Konoha.

**Negrita:** Fragmento de la canción _I remenber you_

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** OOC y errores que no suelo ver. Haruactor de recuerdos y platónica, Konoene angustioso y Kuroha (¿?) Harutaka final.

_Ni Kagerou Project/Mekaku City Actors, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen Shizen no Teki-P (Jin-sama) y en menor medida a Shidu-san. Solo la trama es mía._

* * *

><p>((Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido.))<p>

Pablo Neruda

.

..

…

"…_Muere de una maldita vez…."_

Repetía lo mismo, una y otra vez.

"_¡El ya no existe! ¿¡Por qué te niegas a olvidarlo!?"_

Los rosados ojos fríos del androide eran indiferentes a los de ella.

"_Eres una estúpida Ene."_

Los insultos seguían sin hacer efecto.

Odiaba su poder. Si bien lo hubiera necesitado, eso hubiera sido hace dos años.

"_Ahora es inútil. Solo me hace sufrir."_

En cada oportunidad que se le presentaba, con sutilidad, había intentado el que Konoha la recuerde. Ene estaba consciente de que esto era imposible.

"…_Pero poseía una pequeña esperanza…"_

Cierta vez, hace dos años y medio, llego el fin del mundo. Escucho la noticia de algún presidente de un país desconocido. La voz de sus auriculares (que reconoció como la suya), avisaba sobre las medidas que debía tomar para salvar su vida. Pero tuvo un inquietante presentimiento.

"_No veré a Haruka nunca más"_

Y en el momento decisivo, ese era su verdadero motivo para vivir.

"_¡Debo decirle a Haruka que lo amo!"_

Corrió y salto, evitando los escombros de la falsa ciudad. Como Takane, nunca sería capaz de experimentar aquel sufrimiento sin desgarrar su propio cuerpo. En cambio como Actor sí.

Debía llegar al hospital de la colina, Haruka la estaría esperando.

Pero nunca llegó.

Actor, al último instante para lograr la meta, murió al segundo de ser lanzada la bomba, que dio fin a su travesía. Aunque de por sí, ella no sintió el impacto. Pero al abrir los ojos, ya estaba en el proceso activo de convertirse en el virus que es hoy.

Ene, un ser que solo se dedicaba a molestar al 'amo' Shintarou Kisaragi. Lo conoció durante su etapa escolar, eran buenos amigos a pesar de las constantes peleas que se disputaban. Entonces supo también de la muerte de la heroína roja, de forma indirecta. Intento cambiar sus monótonos días en unos aunque sea un poco más felices. Pero estaba consciente que en los cuales reirían verdaderamente habían desaparecido. Esperaba que su amigo se alentara más con la supuesta brigada Mekakushi-Dan, pero allí ella solo encontró más dolor…

"_Allí conocí a Konoha…"_

Desde la pequeña pantalla del celular, vio (en un principio) emocionada a Konoha. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquellos hermosos recuerdos sobre el tiempo que compartieron juntos siguiera intacto en su corazón.

Cuanto fue su desencanto al enterarse de que los había perdido.

Actor era fuerte, pero como Ene ella solo sintió que su inexistente corazón hubiera sido destrozado y aplastado de la peor forma posible.

Entonces decidió ocultar aquel horrible sentimiento de impotencia y angustia detrás de una sonrisa puramente artificial.

No era exactamente una mentirosa como Kano, pero quería fingir que ella era alguien valiente.

Absurdo.

La felicidad se le escurría por las manos, llegando a su negro agujero. Su propio ser y sus propios pensamientos.

Aun así, con el corazón lastimado decidió ayudarlo y apoyarlo en lo que podía. Ofrecerle su espalda, cuando no tuviera de donde sostenerse. Eso la haría feliz.

O al menos eso creía.

…

Ella, en esa brigada de locos tan extraña, veía todas sus facciones desde el monitor. Observaba cada milímetro de su rostro, que encontraba muy atractivo, pero sin emoción. Sentía que una parte de ella misma moría en cada movimiento suyo.

Y debía admitir una cosa, no solo Haruka ya no era el mismo (Él era Konoha); ahora mismo ella no era Takane, ni muchos menos Actor (Era Ene). Alguien inmortal, pero débil y totalmente inútil para los demás.

"_Alguien inservible"_

Debía haber muerto, sintió que ese no podía ser su destino. Konoha era totalmente diferente a la persona que alguna vez amo. No solo era eso, era otra persona. Si ella llegaba a desaparecer, a lo mejor se hubiera olvidado de su actual existencia antes.

"_Pero ese no es mi poder, mi condena es quedarme con él para siempre"_

Era un buen amigo, y después nada más…. Solo era aquel avatar de videojuego barato que alguna vez perteneció a Haruka…

Hubiera deseado llorar, contarle de las penas que había tenido que soportar y las angustiosas situaciones que la hicieron sentirse derrotada. Pero él no ya podía protegerle, ya no. Ella tenía que protegerlo.

"_Pero… ¿tendré la fortaleza necesaria?"_

Ella realmente esperaba que así fuera.

* * *

><p><span>…<span>

-Hey Ene.

-¿Qué sucede Konoha?

-¿Te he visto antes?

-¿¡Eh!?

Ene, desde el televisor de la sala del cuartel, vio con sorpresa a Konoha. El momento que había esperado por todo este tiempo, al fin había empezado. Estaban solos, los demás habían ido a buscar 'reservas' para el peliblanco.

-¿A-A qué te refieres?-Inquirió nerviosa.

-Pues…Eh…A que si nos hemos visto antes de encontramos en la base. Mucho antes, en otro lugar.

Sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora ¿Podría ser…?

-¡Si, por supuesto que sí!-Empezó a sollozar con toda la fuerza de su alma.- ¡Haruka, yo…!

-¿Quién es Haruka….? ¿De quién estás hablando?

Sintió como si una puñalada la atravesara, después de todo lo que había hecho por él ¿¡Cómo era capaz!? ¿¡CÓMO SE ATREVÍA!?

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Malagradecido, no sabes nada, no sientes nada! ¡No eres alguien real!

-Ene…-Sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer su cara.

-Después de todo solo eres un impostor…-Dijo enojada. Sus sueños habían sido derrumbados una vez más.

-Ene, espera, yo…

-¡No digas nada más! Solo, aléjate de mí.-Entonces la cibernética chica desapareció de la pantalla.

-Lo siento, no sé qué hice pero…Lo siento tanto.

Konoha quería avisarle sobre los sueños recurrentes que había empezado a tener. En él, aparecía una chica corriendo a toda velocidad, con una máscara de gas; hasta que un explosivo estallaba en todo en lugar. Si bien su aspecto difiere, reconoció su voz, solo que esta no era estruendosa y feliz como era su tono normal, era como la que Ene uso para referirse a él como inexistente. Pero ahora eso ya no era lo que le preocupaba.

No quería que Ene se sintiera furiosa por su culpa. Ni mucho menos triste.

* * *

><p><span>…<span>

Ene sabía que lo que hizo estaba mal, aun si ella estaba dañada no debía ser tan cruel. Era alguien muy amable, solo que muy torpe. Además no era su culpa el que haya perdido la memoria.

Podría haberlo amado alguna vez, si se esforzaba, pero se sentía agotada. Ella ya no estaba autorizada para amar al chico conocido como Haruka, solo Takane/Actor habían intentado sacrificarse dando todo de sí. Ella solo estaba huyendo. Ene sí que era alguien despreciable.

"…_No puedo hacer nada bien…"_

Ya ninguno de los chicos era divertido con esa perspectiva. Todos eran 'alguien', no sentía que sus lazos con ellos fueran tan fuertes. Ni siquiera con su amo. Ni siquiera con Shintarou.

"_Debo ponerle fin a esto"_

Pero ¿de qué manera? Ella tampoco la sabía, pero llegaría muy pronto, eso sí. No importaba que fuera inmortal.

* * *

><p><span>…<span>

**This magic keeps me alive **

**But, it's making me crazy **

**And, I need to save you **

**But, who's going to save me? **

Las voces de todos se escuchaban últimamente animadas. Pronto llegarían las fiestas navideñas. Ya era Diciembre. Hasta el pelinegro ojeroso estaba riendo más. Por su parte, ella solo enloquecería. Seguir manteniendo esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja tenía sus consecuencias, ya le estaba pasando factura. Recordar esa fecha tan especial para todos y sobre todo para ella, para unos solo significaba regalos y lo que era la Navidad. Para Ene era recordar el cumpleaños de Haruka, el chico que la había aceptado, así tal como era. Y entonces volvió a sentir la pesada aura oscura en ella ¿Por qué simplemente no pudo aceptar a Konoha?

"_No. No pienses más por ahora. Solo sigue sonriendo."_

Y la tan esperada fecha para unos se acercaba a velocidades increíbles. Solo quedaba un día para el 24 de Diciembre. La líder (Kido) y los demás miembros habían decididó salir para que Konoha escogiera el pastel que quisiera. Ella simplemente dijo que no, presentando la excusa de que quería quedarse a descansar en casa ahora. Casi todos asintieron y se fueron sin más, excepto Kano.

Kano hizo lo que parecía ser una sonrisa sórdida y le susurró al despedirse:

-Que tonto, ¿acaso piensas de que Haruka regresará por esa puerta y tomará el lugar del retrasado? Tan tonto~

Ene se quedó callada, no sabía que decir. Sintió impotencia y ganas de romperle la cara para que le responda como diablos había conocido al pelinegro en cuestión. Y cuando al fin reaccionó, Kano ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

Faltando solamente una hora para el día siguiente, dijo con todo lo que sintió aquella tarde. Estaba colocada en el viejo monitor del ex Hikki-NEET.

-Esta farsa ha de acabar, y-yo.-las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta- Quiero estar a su lado…

Fue entonces, que apareció la misteriosa figura. Parecía una mujer bastante pequeña, con un pelo bastante largo al igual que la de la Kozakura, pero el de ella era un intenso color negro. Camino lentamente, con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos, estos eran fuertemente escarlatas. Al examinar la escena, el virus se dio cuenta que ya no estaban en Japón, no estaban en la Tierra o su Universo en sí. Era bastante distinto al mundo que conocía.

-Y dime,-dijo con voz ronca la mujer- ¿es cierto que ya no quieres vivir?

"_Ella… ¿podría ayudarme?"_

-E-eh, sí, creo que ya es suficiente ¿Realmente podrás…?

-Es mi poder, es la magia que poseo que te mantiene aquí. Bien, si lo tienes decidido, te conferiré tu deseo. Toma mis manos.

-¿¡Eh!?

Fue cuando noto que ambas existían en el mismo plano dimensional de ese mundo. Realmente era posible tomar las manos de alguien…

"_Sentir la calidez de alguien…"_

Pero aquellas manos se sentían frías, heladas siendo exactos. Como si aquella señora fuera un cadáver moviéndose. Sin embargo, lo entendía.

"_Yo soy exactamente igual"_

Fue cuando vislumbro la verdad. No, no, NO. No debía ni podía morir ahora.

"_Debo salvarlo ¡Debo protegerlo!"_

Esta vez se refería a Konoha, directamente al androide despistado. Se dio cuenta que eso era un error, que aunque él no recordara nada de nada podía crear más recuerdos felices. Podía ser feliz, podían solucionar sus problemas en conjunto. Para eso necesitaba vivir.

-¡Detente, por favor! ¡Me equivoque, si quiero vivir!

-Lo siento, ya es muy tarde.

Una luz destello frente a sus ojos y sintió que estaba resquebrajándose. Necesitaba salvarlo, pero ¿quién la salvaría ahora?

Nadie.

Ene murió nuevamente, pero esta vez no había ojos rojos que la salvaran. Ya no.

Sus pixeles desaparecieron lentamente, y al cerrar los ojos, nunca más despertó.

* * *

><p><span>…<span>

**Please forgive me for whatever I do **

**When I don't remember you **

Fue en el pasillo de helados que Konoha tuvo un mal presentimiento. Algo así como una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió la espalda, dejándolo sin aliento. Para sorpresa de todos, fue el primero en sugerir retirarse del supermercado. Seto tomo de los estantes lo que les faltaba recoger, y se fueron desconcertados con la actitud del de ojos rosados.

Konoha se apresuró en llegar, algo le decía que iba suceder una desgracia. Pero no sabía cuál.

Al ser el primero en llegar a la base, empezó a revisar cada uno de los estantes, muebles y cualquier cosa cerca. Entonces vio el televisor apagado y recordó.

-Ene…

Sus ojos se habían puesto salados (otra vez). Se había sentido impotente al ver la negativa de la chica, cuando el de jersey rojo la invitó a acompañarlos. Seguía enojada con él. No quería eso, ella era parte de sus amigos ¿verdad?

En seguida, tuvo una repentina necesidad de ver a la chica.

Pero ella no se encontraba allí, no estaba en ningún artefacto eléctrico al alcance.

De repente, todos los demás miembros llegaron en masa, más extrañados aun por su inusual comportamiento. Fue entonces que Hibiya preguntó lo que nadie pudo:

-¿Qué buscas?

-Ene…No está…

Y al momento, una serie de imágenes y pensamientos inundo su mente. En ellas se encontraba la chica de sus sueños recurrentes y otro que parecía un chico sonriente de cabello color azabache; ellos charlaban animadamente, ella tenía una actitud agria y pesimista sin embargo, el otro le hacía sacar algunas risillas. Fue cuando rememoró…

Recordó quien era Ene y quién era él.

"_Ella es Takane, yo soy Haruka. Ella me reconoció, ella también me recuerda."_

-¡Shintarou, préstame tu celular por favor!-El ojeroso se sorprendió, Konoha solía señalar y decir frases incompletas para que lo ayuden. Lo que más lo dejo intrigado fue que por una vez, en todo el día, no había tenido que repetirle su nombre 20 veces. Aun así le entrego el objeto pedido.

-¡Ene, Ene! ¡Respóndeme por favor, tengo que decirte algo! ¡Perdóname por todo lo sucedido! ¡Perdóname por olvidarte Takane!

Shintarou, abrió los ojos como platos, ¿acaso había dicho Takane? ¿Se estaba refiriendo a su ex-superior? Cerró los ojos y razonó. No, no era posible, ella había muerto. (O desparecido, no estaba seguro de que lo que le había ocurrido.) Seguramente se refería a otra persona.

Dudando aún, acerco el pequeño artefacto y el albino lo empezó a revisar con sumo cuidado. Busco en todas las carpetas, las de almacenamiento, las de seguridad, incluso hasta la carpeta pornográfica de Shintarou (que poseía una clave fácil de descifrar). Pero nada.

Sintió un horrible pesar, al reflexionar de todo lo que la joven debió sentir por ser olvidada.

-Qué raro.-Comento el ojeroso.- Konoha, si estas tan preocupado, ¿podrías acompañarme a casa? Allí se encuentra la computadora en donde el fastidio de Ene se descargó. El teclado…,-se deprimió un segundo al recordar el deplorable estado de su ordenador. Pero decidió continuó,- E-el teclado no funciona pero,…supongo que eso no afecta del todo su funcionamiento.

-Entonces ¿Podría acompañarlos hermano? De seguro que ya no recuerdas el camino a casa.-Se giraron para ver a Momo quien quería animarlos, de una forma algo torpe. Pero la intención era lo que contaba.

* * *

><p><span>…<span>

Al llegar a casa del fracasado chico, este explora y examina, de forma dificultosa, todos los archivos existentes. Y donde se supone que esta el programa instalador del virus, solo se haya:

-Archivo eliminado.- Dijo el Kisaragi mayor, quedándose mudo al instante ¿Cómo fue posible? Él lo había intentado, cientos de veces y nunca lo logró.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Konoha huyó del lugar, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía que sus ojos ardían y las lágrimas saladas lo inundaban. Mientras corría desesperado, termino en un callejón sin salida y se sentó expectante. Ya nada importaba, todo su dolor fue en vano. Daría todo para reunirse con ella, con Takane.

Él podía ser mucho más fuerte físicamente que cualquiera de los miembros del Dan, pero su estabilidad mental no era la mejor. Se llevó la mano a las sienes, deprimido.

-Entonces, ¿ese es tu deseo?-Volteo a mirar sorprendido y en menor medida, asustado. Su profesor Kenjiro estaba delante de él.

-Pues bien, si tanto quieres verla de nuevo.-Del bolsillo de su bata sacó una pistola, Konoha tragó saliva. Sus piernas no respondían.-Reúnanse, ya no me son útiles.-Dijo con una sonrisa atípica en él.

Y con ojos rojizos.

El disparo sonó, pero a Konoha no le parecía el que haya sucedido nada. Tan solo vio como un líquido del mismo color que los ojos de su profesor, escapaba de sus entrañas. Experimentó un desmayo repentino, y ahí quedo.

-Ahora.-dijo entre risas el hombre,-que comience el espectáculo.

Con su nuevo cuerpo, fue a espera de reunirse con los adolescentes. Y a reunirse con Mary. El ciclo infinito debía ser abierto una vez más.

* * *

><p><span>…<span>

Pero él, no estaba muerto. O eso creyó.

Apareció en un lugar distinto. El cielo y el suelo que pisaba tenían el color del agua. Y frente a él, estaba ella.

-Takane.

-Haruka.

La vio y se vio a sí mismo. Ya no estaban en los cuerpos o por lo menos no tenían la apariencia de Konoha y Ene. Llevaban las mismas ropas que en su ya marchita época escolar. Sin comprenderlo, sonrió. Se habían vuelto a reunir.

-Lo siento por olvidarte, durante todo este tiempo.

-Pero cumpliste tu promesa…-Susurró la chica acercándose para abrazarlo.

Ya no importaba la lógica, si estaban juntos el tiempo dejaba de transcurrir. Aún el haber abandonado a sus amigos sin premeditación se hacía más fácil de aceptar al sentir el contacto del peli-ceniza. Así que con mucho coraje reunido durante todo el tiempo en que sufrió en silencio, le dijo al oído tres palabras sin igual:

-T-te amo Haruka.

**Please forgive me for whatever I do **

**When I don't remember you**

…

..

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Final:<strong> Esta salió raro, por no decir otra cosa. Pero ya lo tenía listo así que lo público sin más uvu Tal vez todo me salió muy OOC (sobre todo Kuroha) Pero sinceramente espero que les hayas gustado, de lo contrario mándenme sus críticas constructivas. Por cierto: ¿alguien quiere ser mi beta? ¿Alguien sabe cómo sacar el guion mayor? Gracias a los que contesten mis dudas, y recuerden… ¡Haruene es vida, es hamor!

**PD: **Ya voy a actualizar, solo que el colegio me mantiene ocupada -.-


End file.
